Caged
by mintycannibal13
Summary: Between Season 7 & 8. Dean has escaped Purgatory. The case was suppose to be simple. Gank a werewolf and be home in time for the 11 o'clock news. What the Winchester brothers didn't count on was Sam being kidnapped. Throw in a whacked out town, ancient beings, and a mysterious British woman and you have a regular day in the lives of Dean and Sam. Sam/OC & Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Supernatural story. I don't own anything, but my own characters. Enjoy!

/

"Are you okay?"

The dark-haired woman groaned softly as she gained consciousness and her hazel eyes slowly opened. She gingerly touched the cut near her hairline, looking down at the blood on her fingertips. Her slightly dazed eyes looked up at the large man, taking in his handsome face and longish brown hair.

"I think so. Besides the cut." she muttered softly, her voice laced with a refined British accent and Sam Winchester helped her to sit up. "Where are we?"

Sam's green eyes scanned the rusted metal cage they were in and it reminded him of the one that he had been in when he was kidnapped in Minnesota. There was just enough room for both of them to fit, but Sam was unable to stretch out his long legs. He wasn't really sure where they were. He and his brother Dean and the angel Castiel had been tracking down what they believed was a simple werewolf in Colorado. Sam remembered getting them a room at another sleazy motel and he remembered stepping out to get coffee. Then everything went black. Next thing he remembered was waking up in this cage. The woman didn't arrive until what he assumed was several days later. Sam felt her shift until she was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with him and she exhaled heavily.

"I'm Margery Crawford, but I go by Marg." she introduced herself as she swept her sweat and blood stained hair into a ponytail before flinching when her bangs brushed against the cut.

"Sam Winchester." he replied, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She pressed it against the cut and leaned her head back, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "What do you think took us?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her choice of 'what' rather than 'who' and he decided to be honest. "I think it might be a werewolf."

"Hmm. Makes sense."

Sam's eyes were comically wide as he shifted slightly to face her and she raised her head. Every other time it seemed that the brothers decided to tell someone the truth about what they hunted, no one ever believed them. Most of them scoffed or laughed, telling them that they were crazy until the sceptics were proven wrong or died. The strange British woman before Sam actually believed him and he was wondering if she was like Bela.

"What? I'm not daft, Sam. I know about the supernatural and everything that goes bump in the night." she shrugged and Sam shook his head, laughing softly.

"How?" he tilted his head in question and she lowered her hand to her lap.

"I'm not a hunter per se, but I do hunt the supernatural. Her Majesty formed a new branch of her Special Forces called the Unexplainable Phenomenon Response Unit. Ridiculous name, I know."

"So, you're like a cop that hunts the supernatural for the Queen of England?"

"You make it sound like the plot to a bad movie, love."

Sam chuckled again, not quite sure what to think of the woman sitting next to him, but he had to admit, it was a rather ingenious idea. Hide hunters behind actual badges and let them take care of supernatural threats without repercussions with the law. He wished they had that in America.

"Hmm, Winchester. Ah! I thought I recognized your name, love. You were on the FBI's fugitive list." she stated, teasing him lightly and Sam frowned.

His stomach began to tighten with suspicion and he studied Marg closely. She had already admitted to him that she was a cop, but she was also a hunter. There was a good chance that she wouldn't turn him, but he was still cautious.

"How would you know that?" he asked and Marg looked rather embarrassed.

"I get bored and check it sometimes. Plus, I've heard rumors about you and your brother. Dean right?"

"Yeah. You heard rumors all the way in England?"

"News spreads fast when you manage to get out of Hell and stop the Apocalypse, love. Plus, it's not like the hunter community is that large, so it doesn't take long for news to get around."

"Yeah, I guess. Most hunters don't really like us unless they've known us for awhile."

Marg pulled her knees to her chest and rest her chin on them. "Well, Sam, I'm not most hunters." she winked slyly and a light flush settled on Sam's cheeks. "Besides, you boys are fighting for the good of mankind and I see nothing wrong with that. Doesn't hurt that you're awfully cute."

Marg laughed as the flush on Sam's cheeks darkened, but it was cut short when they heard something moving in the darkness outside their lit cage. Light glinted off the blade of Marg's newly produced knife, which she had fished out of a secret pocket in her boot and Sam's entire body tensed.

Marg screamed as a bloody hand grabbed her ponytail, slamming her head back against the cage wall. Stars danced in her vision as she continued to scream, kicking her legs out, and Sam grabbed her knife out of her hand, stabbing it into the hand. A pained howl admitted from the darkness and the hand released Marg before disappearing. Sam pulled the dazed woman close to him, brandishing the knife in front of him. His eyes scanned the pitch black, but it seemed that whatever had grabbed Marg had disappeared.

"Marg? Are you okay?" Sam practically panted, his voice thick with worry and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Bloody hell, I'm going to have to have my head checked when we get out of here." she moaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head. "What was that?"

"I don't know. It didn't look like a werewolf and it didn't react to the silver in your knife. My brother and our friend will be looking for me, so they'll get us out."

"I hope they get here soon, love."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

This second chapter is a bit longer than the first, but I still hope you enjoy it!

/

"Goddamn it, Sammy!"

Castiel jumped slightly when Dean slammed his hands on the small table in their motel room and he could practically feel the anger and worry coming off the hunter in waves. It had been nearly three days since Sam had disappeared and Dean tried to push thoughts that his brother was dead out of his mind.

Sure, Sam had gone missing before, but he usually contacted Dean and lately he had been practically glued to the older Winchester's side. The fact that Castiel had been unable to locate Sam caused panic to settle in the pit of Dean's stomach. Where in the hell could he be? If something had attacked Sam, they would have found traces somewhere in the town, but no such luck. It was almost like he had fallen off the grid completely.

"Dean, I don't think Sam ran off." Castiel tried to reassure Dean and he nodded.

"I know, Cas, but something just doesn't feel right. I mean, why would he leave his cell phone behind? It's not like him." he grumbled, sitting down on the wooden chair next to the table. "Something must have kidnapped him. That's the only explanation that I can come up with."

"Should we contact Bobby?"

Dean groaned at the mention of the older hunter and he knew if they did call Bobby, he was more than likely going to grill Dean about loosing his brother and call him an 'idjit'. What other choice did he have? It was like he was scrambling to find his ass in the dark and needed a damn map. Dean sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing Bobby's number.

_"Hello?"_ Bobby Singer's voice was gruff with sleep when he finally answered the phone.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Dean." Dean tried to keep his voice cheerful and when he heard silence on the other end, he figured he should explain his sudden phone call. "I have a bit of a problem. Sam's missing."

Dean could practically feel Bobby fuming through the phone and the older hunter finally released a heavy sigh when he heard Castiel arguing in the background. _"How did you lose him? I swear you boys would lose your heads if they weren't attatched to your idjit bodies. Are you still in Colorado?"_

"Yeah."

_"I'm on my way. Damn idjits_._"_

Dean snapped his phone shut and looked over at Castiel, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, looks like Sammy's going to have a whole search party."

/

The sound of a rumbling stomach cut through the silence that was pressing down on the cage and Sam raised an eyebrow at Marg. She chuckled lightly as she blushed and she laid a hand over her flat stomach.

"Sorry about that. I haven't eaten since..." her voice trailed off as she tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Well, I can't remember the last time I ate. The last thing I remember was having tea in my London flat."

Sam frowned deeply and tried to come up with the supernatural creature that would go through the trouble of grabbing Marg all the way from London. He supressed a growl of frustration when nothing came to mind. This was getting a bit out of hand. The thing that had attacked them hadn't shown up in hours, leaving them on edge. As far as they knew, they were completely alone in some dark room in the middle of God knows where.

Marg watched Sam from the corner of her eye, studying him. When she had heard stories about the Winchester brothers, she had been expecting someone who was an asshole or maybe gruffer than Sam. He seemed like a rather sweet man who had seen so much messed up crap in his life that caused him to put on a tough mask in front of strangers. Except that he hadn't done it in front of Marg. He had expressed nothing but concern for her well being since she had woken in this horrid cage. Sam Winchester was just a good guy who had been dealt a crappy hand and was trying to make the most of it.

"What made you join that new unit?" Sam's question cut through Marg's thoughts and she found him staring at her.

"Um, I was an detective inspector before joining the unit. It's like the English equivalent to a mix between detective and crime scene investigator. I guess I made a bit of a splash and the Queen noticed. I'm actually technically the head of the unit." Marg explained, feeling strangely embarrassed and Sam listened intently.

"How many are in the unit?"

"So far? Me and some university student who sets up the computers. Though I guess I wouldn't really count him as part of the offical unit."

Shock filled Sam's body and he studied Marg a bit closer. She didn't look very old, maybe a few years younger than himself and he found it deeply surprising that someone so young would be the head of a unit that dealt with the supernatural on a rather large scale. He also found it very strange that she was the only member of the unit.

"It's hard to find hunters who are willing to be exposed to the public." Marg seemed to know the questions that were bouncing around in Sam's mind and he nodded in understanding. "I was pretty reluctant when I was first approuched. I mean, it wasn't like I broadcasted what I did outside my everyday job."

Sam once again nodded in understanding, knowing how hard it was for 'normal' hunters and he couldn't imagine how difficult it was for the ones who had regular, steady jobs. Marg exhaled, rubbing her temples. Her head had been pounding since she had gained consciousness and having it slammed into the cage wall didn't help. Nausea rocked her stomach and the world seemed to tilt on its side as Sam caught her head before it smacked against the concrete underneith them.

"Marg! What's wrong?" he asked as he gripped her shoulders and when he tried to sit her back up, she shook her head slightly.

"I'm going to vomit if I sit up, love. It's my head." she practically whimpered and she closed her eyes, concentrating on not throwing up on either of them.

She felt Sam gently shift her and her cheek was suddenly pressed against something warm and jean-covered. Her face flared red when she realised that her head was resting on Sam's lap, but she was grateful for his warmth.

"Thank you, love." he heard her mutter and he smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Marg. I'll get you out of here, I promise." he breathed, his voice rumbling and she squeezed his knee in response. "We just have to figure out what took us and how to get out first."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to get back into the swing of classes. Enjoy the new chapter! Remember: read & review!

/

Pounding on the motel door caused Dean to jerk out of his light nap, the one Castiel had forced him into since he hadn't slept in four days now. Castiel sighed as Dean rushed over to the door and let a very pissed Bobby into the room. He turned to face Dean when he shut the door.

"What in the hell happened? I sent you on a simple werewolf case and Sam goes missing?" he growled at the younger hunter and suddenly, he turned to Castiel. "And even you can't find the boy?"

"No. It's like there's some sort of barrier blocking me. I might be able to get a general area, but even that could be miles wide." Castiel explained and Dean felt his heart sink.

It could take them forever to search miles for Sam and by the time they found him, it could be too late. _No! Sam is not going to die! I won't let him._, Dean's mind screamed and he walked over to Sam's laptop, which was sitting on the table.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, a deep frown settling on his face. "Look, this has to be more than a simple werewolf case. Whatever took Sam could be working like a werewolf to cover its tracks and keep its true intentions hidden. Have you looked at the bodies?" he muttered gruffly and Dean shook his head, looking away from Bobby's sharp eyes. "What about the autopsy reports?"

"I think Sam pulled up the autopsy reports before he disappeared." Dean growled in embarrassment as he opened the laptop and exhaled in relief to see the autopsy reports were indeed pulled up on the screen. "The victims _are_ missing their hearts and it fits the lunar cycle."

"Much like a werewolf attack." Castiel stated and Dean continued reading.

"But this doesn't track with a werewolf attack. Seems that the victims had been deprived of food and water for several days before they died and it looks like they had been tortured as well."

"Definitely not a werewolf attack. Thinking it's some sort of sick witch or demon?" Bobby asked, causing Dean to shrug.

"I don't really know, but it seems that all of the victims were found in the same fifteen mile radius."

"That's a start."

Dean nodded and quickly gathered up his shotgun and duffle bag, shrugging into his leather jacket in the process. Castiel and Bobby followed him out of the motel room and all three men climbed into the Impala. The angel in the backseat closed his eyes, reaching out and trying to find Sam as they drove to the woods where the victims had been found. Dean suddenly slammed onto the Impala's brakes when they were a mile away, causing Bobby and Castiel to jerk forward and Bobby looked over at Dean like he had lost his mind.

"Are you trying to give us whiplash, boy?!" Bobby snapped and Dean threw open his door, stepping out. "What are you doing?"

Castiel and Bobby watched as Dean picked something up from the side of the road and their eyes widened in recognition. In Dean's shaking hand was Sam's jacket, torn and spotted with blood.

/

Sam grunted as he twisted his arm through one of the openings in the cage and he jammed Marg's knife into the keyhole on the lock. He had been trying to pick the lock for nearly an hour now, finding it rather difficult to do from this angle, but he didn't want to move Marg again. Her head was still resting on Sam's lap and he could hear her breathing deeply as she slept. He had been worried that she might have a concussion, but she argued with him until she looked like she was going to vomit and he finally gave up, letting her fall asleep.

The cage was small enough that he had to bend his long legs slightly, causing Marg's head to press directly over his crotch. He recited every law he had learned at Stanford in his head to keep his mind off the fact that he was riding in dangerous territory. He could even smell the slightly sweaty and sweet scent of her hair.

Sam grunted again as he pulled the knife out of the keyhole and pulled his arm back into the cage. The previously pristine knife was now covered in scuffs and even the tip had chipped off. Sam flinched in guilt and made a mental note to buy Marg a new one as an apology. Something shifted in the darkness beyond the cage, causing Sam to tense. Marg felt Sam tense underneath her and her eyes flew open when she heard something..._ otherworldly_ growl. She sat up quickly, biting back a curse at her still pounding head.

"Sam?" she whispered, glancing at him and he held her knife out, readying to fight.

"Shh." he shushed her and she would have been upset by the gesture if it weren't for the fact that she could now see a pair of glowing red eyes outside of the cage.

Their eyes widened as they stared at the glowing eyes and when the cage door suddenly popped open, Marg began screaming.

/

"Shh." Dean waved his hand at Bobby and Castiel, pausing their walking. They had been walking and searching for nearly twelve hours. "Did you guys hear something?"

"I did not hear anything, Dean. I can just barely sense that someone besides us is out here." Castiel said, tilting his head to the side slightly, scrunching his face in concentration and Dean felt his heart flutter with hope. "Unfortunately, it's not Sam. I believe it is a woman. She's in distress."

"How far off, Cas?" Bobby asked the angel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"About a mile ahead. There is something with her. Something not from this world."

Dean's stomach twisted as they continued walking, this time more briskly. Maybe whatever had this woman had Sam as well. He prayed, for the first time in years, that his brother was okay. Castiel glanced over at Dean, hearing his prayer and he prayed as well. The thing that had the woman was something that Castiel had never encountered before, even before joining the Winchesters.

Castiel could feel Dean's distress, worry, and guilt and he could also sense Bobby's worry. Sam's disappearance was sudden and came without warning. Without a sign that something was after either of the brothers again. The mile between them and the woman began disappearing quickly the faster they moved and before they knew it, the sun had been down for several hours, the moon rising steadily. A woman's scream caused ice to run through the three men's veins and they hoped they weren't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the lovely reviews and here's another chapter. Remember: read & review!

**/**

Marg moaned softly in pain as she came to a stop at the bottom of a small hill. Her tumble down only caused her head to pound even more, if that was possible. Once she gathered herself, her sore body stiffening in protest, she looked around, searching for either Sam or the creature that had begun chasing them. It had released the pair from the cage, but had managed to seperate them and left Sam with the only weapon.

Marg quickly searched her pockets, looking for something, anything. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in happiness when she pulled a gold lighter out of her pocket. She had forgotten that she had slipped it in there. This lighter was no ordinary lighter. When the holder focused enough energy into it, the fire became like dragon's breath. Powerful and deadly. All she needed now was a spray paint can or another type of aerosol canister. _Bloody hell. That means I'll have to go back to that barn._, she mentally cursed and she made her way back up the hill, grateful that she had on her good boots.

Once she reached the top of the hill, her grey eyes searched the moonlite area and when the coast was clear, she rushed back towards the barn where the cage had been located. Her footsteps were quick and silent and she pressed herself against the side of the barn, panting softly. Several minutes later, she had deemed it safe to move, she threw herself around the corner and through the open barn door. The barn was completely empty of both Sam and the creature and she began searching quickly for an aerosol can of some sort.

The taste of blood was heavy on her tongue and she tried to ignore it along with the pounding in her head. _I don't have time for this bullshit! I need to find Sam!_ A soft growl echoed through the barn and for a split second Marg thought it was the creature until she realised it had come from her. Never before had she ever made such a noise of determination and desperation. Her heart lept when her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of an aerosol canister. A completely _full_ can of spray paint. _Now, I have to find Sam!_

/

Sam limped as he quickly moved to hide behind an weathered car and he looked down at the wound on his leg. The creature had managed to slice his thigh with a deadly claw and the hunter had to loop his belt around it to decrease the bleeding. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone yelling and it didn't sound like Marg. It sounded like...

"Dean!" Sam yelled back, limping towards his brother's voice, but he stopped.

What if the thing that had brought them here could imitate human voices, but then how would it know what his brother sounded like? His worry ceased when he saw his brother, Castiel, and even Bobby running towards him.

"Sam! Thank God!" Dean threw his arms around Sam, giving him a quick hug. "We need to get you out of here."

Dean looked up at Sam when he grabbed his bicep. "No! We can't leave yet. There's a woman here. Her name is Marg." Sam explained and Dean could see worry glowing in Sam's eyes. "We _cannot_ leave her here!"

"Damn, Sammy. Did you manage to find yourself a girlfriend while you were kidnapped?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's light teasing, but the smile on his brother's face quickly disappeared. Castiel and Bobby were staring behind Sam, their eyes wide and he swore he saw fear in them. He even saw fear in Dean's eyes. Sam slowly turned, knowing what was standing behind him. The creature was huge, standing nearly a foot taller than Sam and was covered in thick black fur. Its features were more wolfish than human, but it was still a terrifying sight with drowl dripping from its jowls and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed and he quickly pulled out his shotgun, shooting the creature.

He had filled the shotgun with silver rounds, just in case it was the werewolf, but when the creature didn't even shudder, his heart sank. _So not a werewolf._, he thought as he reloaded his shotgun. The creature let out an unholy roar, causing fear to rush through the bodies of the hunters and angel. Bobby pulled out his handgun and fired off a few rounds into the creature until he realised that even his holy water dipped rounds didn't do anything to it. The men were about to make a run for it when they heard a voice from behind the creature.

"Hey, asshat!" Marg yelled and when the creature turned to face her, she held up the lighter and spray paint can. "I really hope you're not flame retardant." She muttered the last part to herself before she flicked the switch on the lighter, producing a small flame.

She focused her mind completely on the lighter in her hand and when she sprayed the spray paint over the flame, the blast it caused was more powerful than she was expecting. The huge stream of fire that engulfed the creature burned bright white and blue in the middle. The creature let out pained, soul shaking screams and howls as it burned and it collapsed to the ground, smoldering. Marg stopped straying the paint, dropping the can, and flicked the lid shut on the lighter, extinguishing the flame. Nobody moved as they waited to see if the creature would get back up and when it didn't, a small smile appeared on Marg's face.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, Sam." she smiled at the hunter and she flinced slightly at the state of his leg. "More or less."

Marg walked towards the group, her tee shirt and jeans along with her face smudged with dirt and the glass of her watch face was cracked. The cut on her forehead had started bleeding again and Sam noticed the blood that stained her teeth and ran out of the corner of her mouth. Marg let out a small gasp of surprise when Sam pulled her into his arms, hugging her. She blinked in surprise before hugging him back, finding that he practically towered over her.

"I'm okay, love." she muttered and Sam pulled out of the hug, smiling.

"'Love'?" Dean whispered to Castiel and Bobby and the older hunter shrugged, not quite sure what to think of the woman.

"I believe it's an term of affection in England." Castiel stated and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captian Obvious. We should get going so we can figure out what the hell happened and fix up Sammy's leg."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the group began the mile trek back to the Impala. The moon was high when they finally reached the Impala and Bobby and Dean helped Sam into the back of the car. Marg squeezed in next to Sam while Castiel disappeared in a rustle of clothing and wings. As they drove away, with Marg leaning her head on Sam's shoulder, red eyes opened and a soft growl echoed.

/

Blood stained fingers passed the sharp, silver needle through ragid flesh, pulling together two sides of a rather deep gash with thick thread. Marg worried her bottom lip with her teeth in concentration as she stitched Sam's thigh. The monster, whatever it was, had managed to take out a good chunk of the large hunter and Sam set his jaw to keep from gasping in pain. Once Marg passed the needle through his skin for the last stitch, she quickly tighted a neat knot and rubbed antibacterial lotion on the stitches. She wiped her hands off the best she could before gently taping a thick gaze over the stitches and she smiled at her handiwork.

The small group of men watched her as she stood up and moved to the bathroom to clean herself up. The blood drops that had dripped from Marg's forehead into the sink quickly disappeared down the drain as she turned on the water. She rinsed the blood out of her mouth, washing it off her chin. She scrubbed the dirt off her face as well, hissing when she gently touched the cut on her forehead. Nausea settled once again in the pit of her stomach and as she renched what little was left in her stomach into the toilet, she hoped the sound of running water would cover the sound.

A knock on the bathroom door interuppted her just as she managed to stand back up and she opened the door. Sam stood outside with a crooked smile, which Marg returned. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out once again.

"How's your head?" he asked softly and she shrugged easily.

"It's a dull throb now, but not before I threw up." she said easily as if it was nothing new and Sam frowned in concern.

"Do you want Cas to check you for a concussion?"

"I checked my pupils. I'm fine, love. Really."

Sam searched her grey eyes as if he were looking for a reason to have the angel take a look at her, but after several moments, he sighed in defeat. He was beginning to realise that Marg was a very stubborn woman. He watched her as she applied butterfly stitches to the cut on her forehead and she gently pushed passed him.

"Marg, right?" Dean asked over the top of his beer and she arched an eyebrow.

"Right." she answered and Sam moved to stand behind her, watching his brother closely.

"So, how did a lovely lady like you manage to get stuck a cage with my moose of a brother?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at the easy, charming smile on Dean's face and Marg crossed her arms over her chest. It was like he hadn't just seen the young woman toast a large creature with just a lighter and a spray paint can. Castiel studied Marg, trying to read her.

"You're Margery Crawford, the new head of Britian's U.P.R.U." he suddenly said and everyone looked at him in confusion, except for Marg, who eyed Castiel with suspicion. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"Bloody awful name for my unit, but you're correct. Impressive, clever little angel, aren't you?"

"What in the hell is that?" Dean demanded, his gaze suspicious now as his eyes raked over Marg.

"It's a new branch of Her Majesty's Special Forces that deals with supernatural cases. Much like you do here, but I get a shiny badge and no police on my ass." Marg explained with a smug smile, shocking Dean and Bobby.

"You're a hunter?" Bobby asked, his voice gruff with surprise.

"You have a badge to let you hunt without getting in trouble with the law?" Dean asked, his eyes wide in awe.

Marg chuckled and looked at her watch, which was surprisenly still working. She groaned softly, finding that it was nearly six in the morning in England, still too early to call anyone. "Well, boys, unless I have to say 'Beam me up, Scotty', I have no way to get home." she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and the brothers frowned.

"We still need to find out why this thing crossed the ocean to bring you here." Sam said as he sat down on his bed, his thigh throbbing in pain.

Marg rubbed the bridge of her nose, silently admitting that Sam was right. They were still unsure what the creature was and what its intentions were. Why bother crossing an ocean for a victim? Let alone one who was now the head of a supernatural response unit. Marg looked down at her soiled clothing and groaned softly.

"Unless one of you two boys has clothes that are my size, I'm stuck in these soiled ones." she muttered in disgust.

Something made of cloth suddenly covered Marg's head and she quickly realised it was a rather large tee shirt that Sam had tossed at her. She pulled it off and gave him a wink of thanks. Dean finished his beer before yawning and Bobby left to book a room, considering it was too late to head back to his house.

"We should hit the hay. We need to do some major research tomorrow." Dean muttered sleepily and he glanced at Castiel. "Well, the rest of us need sleep."

"I will keep watch. I don't feel comfortable with letting our guard down yet." Castiel's voice was gruff as he settled into the chair that Dean had just abandoned. The one closest to the only window in the motel room.

Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder before moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sam glanced at the beds, realizing there was three people for two beds. This was going to be an interesting night.

**/**

Sorry if the ending seems strange, I just wasn't sure where to end it! I still hope that everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
